Act 20: Stripes V20
by Dearing
Summary: Written for an English project, I got a B for this, thought it might be worth uploading. Spoilers for Act 20 obviously Not for Rogerx Dorothy fans.R&R but NO FLAMES


Disclaimer: I don't own Big O. I don't own the Characters, the car, locations, etc.

This could possibly be one of the strangest fics I've written to date. Why? you ask? for the simple reason: I only watched Act 20 after I wrote this fic. I'm serious! I wrote this for an english project, using only a transcript and a few images from the website Paradigm City to help me, so it's not exactly acurate to the original episode.

I also edited the end bit, cos when i finally _did_ watch the episode, i found it sad they didn't kiss, so i just altered it a bit.

I'm also probably going to get a lot of stick for the fact this is RogerxAngel, not RogerxDorothy. I just noticed that there arn't a lot of RogerxAngel fics and thought i might as well upload this and see what people thought of it.

Don't flame this however because, to put it simply, it's not nice. How would you feel if someone flames a story you worked so hard on hm?

Anyway I'll shut up now and let you read the story. review it and tell me whot you think. Good bad, but don't flame. please.

Enjoy,

Dearing

* * *

"Have you even forgotten your contract with ME, Mr. Negotiator?" 

Gordon Rosewater's words echoed through my mind as I drove through the streets of Paradigm City, the only sound coming from the gentle rumble of the Griffon's engine.

I sighed to myself, This is Paradigm City, the city that lost its memory 40 years ago. According to Rosewater, I made a contract with him. A contract I don't remember making.

I began to drum my fingers on the steering wheel, to a tune Dorothy had been playing that morning. This was confusing. I needed help. Without thinking about it, I turned at the Bridge and headed for the Speak-easy.

To my surprise, my informant wasn't in his usual seat. Both we're empty. Damm, no mysterious guy with newspaper, at a time when I needed info.

I sighed again and grabbed a bottle from the Bartender, settling down in my usual seat, to wait.

After about half an hour, he still hadn't appeared.

I sighed and set the bottle down, closing my eyes and leaning back on the wall as I did so. Maybe, if I relax, I might be able think straight.

"So, there's this contract that I agreed to," I thought aloud, "that I have no memory of. What in the world could it be?"

"A Bluebell,"

My eyes shot open as I sat up straight, only to be greeted by a woman who constantly seemed to drop into my life, resent of late.

She was clothed in a dangerously short black dress, a red ribbon chocker around her neck.

I sighed mentally, where there was trouble, this fallen angel always seemed to be dead centre in the middle of it.

she smiled sweetly at me, before taking my informant's seat and beckoning the bartender to her.

for some reason I didn't complain and say I was waiting for someone. She just sat there, her back to me, those strange scars on her back visible from the dress being so low cut.

After a few moments the Bartender came back with her drink.

I watched for a moment as she seemed to gratefully sip at the drink before finally speaking up.

"You know this flower?" I asked as I handed her a small sprig of the plant from my lapel.

"It doesn't grow in this city," she replied as she admired it. Well that much was obvious. not a lot _did _grow around here, "Ah, yes," she sighed. "It's a flower I'm very familiar with."

I studied her intently. Angel was one of the most mysterious women I had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She had gone under so many different names I'd lost count. Casseey Jenkins and so on. On the other hand, she had a strangely alluring nature as well. I shook my head slightly, where had that come from?

Deciding to change the subject, I decided to bring up a certain man I had run into while visiting Gordon Rosewater.

"Alex is back in town." I said. it was a statement more then anything else.

Angel stiffened slightly, "I see. I didn't expect him to meet them in person."

I assumed she was talking about Gordon. I gazed at her back for a moment, her light blonde hair flowing around her shoulders and back, those strange scars, dark marks on her fair skin.

"This unhealthy city," I heard her say, "it must seem like Paradise to _him_ when you compare it to _THAT _place."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, before smiling slightly.

"And yet, where YOU were born, lovely flowers still have a way of blooming."

she finally turned to face me, an amused look in her dark eyes.

"To you kind sir," she toasted.

I inclined my bottle to her in the same fashion, before taking another swig, before leaning back again thoughtfully

"Making contact with foreign powers," I mused aloud, "What on earth is Alex trying to do?"

Angel shrugged, "He's the king. He's the king of this city, which may have the world's only memories buried beneath it. But, he's a king who doesn't know what those memories are made of. He'll stop at nothing to find out."

"And so, he's making deals abroad. Is he trying to betray his father?"

Angel chuckled slightly "A old man who's happy surrounded by tomatoes is not concerned with memories of the past."

"Hm," I took another gulp from my bottle, "Can't argue with that."

"And what about you Mr. Negotiator? Don't you want to find out what memories are made of?"

I glanced at her curiously. Her face was solemn. I shrugged. "We live in a world without memories of the past. Nothing beyond forty years ago. Yet here we are, sitting in a Bar, with electricity, good drink," I paused as I glanced at her, "And good company. Sure it'd be nice to know what happened before. the history of the world. But this can be seen by many as good, because we could start over."

"And what about you?" my companion pressed.

I paused, before downing the remains of my drink.

"I take my life one day at a time. I go with the flow. I see where it takes me."

she smiled slightly, before finishing off the last of her own drink and standing, to which I did the same.

"Do need to go somewhere?" I asked, "A hotel or something?"

She glanced at me over her shoulder, "Now this is a surprise. Roger Smith, offering to take me home. I thought I was an exception to your Credo?"

I paused. I had said that hadn't I?

I shrugged, "I'll make an exception to the exception. But this _one_ time."

she regarded me quietly, before smiling slightly.

"I was going to get some dinner. Want to join me?"

I blinked in surprise. Come to think of it, I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Sure, sounds good."

We drove in silence on the way to the Restaurant. it was beside the ocean, the sunken buildings sticking out of the water at odd angles, a remnant of the Event.

We arrived, were seated, and brought our orders with no trouble, and soon we were eating our meals, the dying rays of the sun disappearing over the horizon.

"No offence to Norman," I said, mostly to myself, "but it's nice to have food like this every once in a while."

I glanced up at Angel, only to find her staring back, as though I was the only thing in the world. I had a funny feeling she had been talking before I had interrupted, something about Alex Rosewater and Megadeuces.

"What's the matter?" I asked, her stare making me feel uncomfortable, "Your food's getting cold."

When she didn't reply, I turned back to my meal. After a few minutes silence she spoke up again with a small laugh.

"And what about you?"

I looked up, confused, "What about me?"

She was still looking at me, her eyes filled with something I couldn't figure out. Curiosity? Admiration? Lust?

Before I could think anything more about it though, she continued, "Well, what if in actuality it is your fate to be the Domineus of Megadeus?"

I took another bite out of my meal and chewed on it thoughtfully. It was a good question. Had it been my fate to pilot Big O?

I shook my head, might as well be honest.

"Well, I'm no fatalist," I replied finally, "I will admit that I did meet Big O through some sort of memories that I don't possess now. But honestly, that's the extent of it."

Angel continued to stare at me, rapt to attention.

"Ever since we met each other," I continued, indicating with my knife to make a point, "I'm still the one deciding for myself to what ends I live my life with Big O, even if…"

I stopped abruptly as I caught my reflection in the steel of the knife.

Suddenly a flood of flashbacks overcame me: a group of children, a child in shadows, that blasted barcode that infected my dreams, but as soon as they had come, they were gone again.

I gazed at my reflection in horror, my mind a total blank.

"Even if…" I said in barely a whisper, "Even if I was _one_ of those tomatoes!"

That faceless kid. Could that be me? No, It couldn't! There's no way…

Suddenly something brought me back into reality. I felt something warm briefly touch my knife hand.

I looked down, to see Angel's hand resting gently on top of mine.

I looked up at her, only to find her smiling gently at me.

My mind was fogged up again. No woman had ever affected me like this. Not one. I shook my head mentally. Get a hold of yourself Smith! This woman is a major pain in the ass and you know it.

"_She might be a pain in the ass,"_ a voice in my head spoke up, _"But to be fair, she's usually _your_ pain in the ass."_

Well, couldn't argue with that I guess.

I sighed again as I gazed out of the window as Angel finally begun her meal.

A dozen or so buildings poked out of the water, the remnants of the old city, the remnants of the Event.

My mind began to wonder back to the mysterious woman in front of me.

She was beautiful, stunning even, no doubt about that, but it was those strange scars on her back that intrigued me.

They were jagged and rough, as though someone had pulled something directly off the skin where they were. Also, they were in the exact place where an angel's wing would have connected to the body. Fallen Angel.

I sighed and looked down at my meal, most of which was gone by now. What had come over me? I was thinking about a woman who was a bigger problem then Dorothy's piano playing.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hm?" I looked up in surprise at Angel, who was looking concerned at me.

"You looked distant. You okay?"

"I um…yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I said a bit too quickly.

She gave a sort of half smile, before looking out the window.

"You've been deep in thought a lot recently," she said mildly, "If I may ask, about what…or who?"

I looked at her indignantly, "What do you mean who?"

She blinked, "You just looked a little lonely as you thought that's all."

I frowned, before looking out the window. How could I be lonely? I lived with a butler and an android. Sure it wasn't the best of company, but it was company.

I sighed as I looked down at my plate. My mind was messed up big time.

Eventually we both finished eating and departed the Restaurant.

Angel decided to walk towards the beach on the other side of the road. I stopped at the car, unsure of what to do. Should I just drive off and leave? Or should I follow?

"Well?" her voice punctured my thoughts, "Are you coming?"

I looked up at her, confused.

"Where are we going?" I asked blankly.

She laughed slightly, "Nowhere in particular. I just want to watch the sea."

I frowned, "And you want me to come along…why?"

She shrugged, "For the company I guess."

I paused for a moment, before shrugging and crossing the road to join her. I had dinner with her, might as well see where this is going.

We stood there in silence, the only sound coming from the waves lapping against the shore. A slight mist had overshadowed the landscape, reminding me of those over romantic films Dastun used to watch.

This wouldn't be a place you would usually see me at. It was all too romantic for my tastes. Yet here I was, standing on this beach, with Angel, of all people.

Finally, Angel broke the silence.

"You said, that we were two of a kind, didn't you?"

I blinked as I tried to remember saying that before nodding.

"That's right. I did. We had both decided we would choose our own destiny."

She said nothing for a moment, but I could sense she was getting closer. I could almost feel her breath through my jacket.

"Are we fighting on the same side?" she asked.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the strange feeling in my stomach, clenching my left fist as I did so. I decided to provide a complex answer to her question.

"Theoretically, each of us has to fight alone, but I think from time to time…"

I stopped suddenly. I felt her hand slowly sidle into mine, the warm feeling of her skin gently caressed my hand.

"Do you think our relationship is going to change?" she asked shyly as she looked up at me.

I looked down at her, my expression soft, my mind blank.

I looked into her deep, dark eyes, and realised something. Something I should have realised when I had asked if she needed a ride.

"It already has."

She smiled back up at me as I closed my hand around hers.

We gazed at each other for I don't know how long, our hands entwined.

She drew close to me, huddling up against my body as I encircled my arms around her.

We were so close, very close. She rested her head gently on my shoulder as I held her, the only sound coming from the constant lapping of the water against the front.

Finally she looked up at me. My image was reflected in those dark eyes, those dark, alluring eyes.

She leaned up towards me and me down to her. We were so close, I could feel her breath on my face.

Then they came.

Another waves of forgotten memories.

Barcodes, children, the shadowy kid, Gordon Rosewater in his dirty white lab coat, more barcodes…

Suddenly they ended, returning me to the view of Angel's eyes, which now looked confused.

"Why are you holding back?" she asked.

I blinked, now it was my turn to look confused.

"I'm not holding back, Angel." I replied.

Her confusion increased, "Then why are you…?"

Her eyes suddenly dawned with realisation, before she burst into laughter.

"This is hilarious, Roger Smith!" She pushed away from my stunned body and ran away a couple feet before turning back to me, an unbelieving look on her face, "You aren't, you _can't_ be…Don't tell me you and that perpetually foul-tempered android…"

"Say what!?!"

That's what she thought? I hesitated because I was in love with Dorothy? As in _THE_ Dorothy? As in R. Dorothy Wayneright!?! She's right, that is hilarious!

"You think I've fallen for Dorothy?" I asked, shaking my head in disbelief, "Your right, that's funny. That's the funniest thing I ever heard!"

I caught her confused glance. Way to spoil the moment Smith.

I slumped onto a nearby bench and cradled my head in one hand. This had been a mistake, all of it. The drink, the dinner, this walk, all of it. I should have just walked out of the Speakeasy the moment I saw her walk through the door.

I heard the clicking of her heels on the pavement as she walked, barely noticing the fact the sound was coming closer rather then father away, followed by the creak of wood as she sat down next to me.

I felt her hand lay atop of the one that wasn't holding my head, causing me to look down at it, before following the arm up to her face, which looked sad and a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly, "I overreacted."

I smiled and chuckled slightly.

"I'll say this in Dorothy's defence," I murmured as I squeezed her hand, "She's not _always_ foul-tempered."

She raised an eyebrow slightly as she squeezed back, before smiling gently.

I smiled back before gazing back out over the sea. I sighed and rose again, barely noticing that Angel had stood up beside me, her hand still entwined with mine.

She suddenly shivered as a breeze suddenly swept past, causing me to bring her close to me, just as before.

She looked up at me, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"So Mr. Negotiator," she said softly, "Are we going to try this again?"

I looked down at her, her amusement reflected in my own eyes, our hands still together, held close to our hearts.

"Angel I…" I had run out of words to say to her, "I…I,"

She raised a finger to my lips, "Just say that you love me, that's all I want to know."

Three little words, that's all she wanted (well, from me anyway)?

"I…I love you."

Her smile widened as she moved her hand to my face.

"Thank you," she whispered as she drew close, "Thank you so much."

Our lips met in a soft kiss, sweet and simple, yet deep and heartfelt.

For how long we kissed, I had no idea. It was one of the better moments of my life. Just me, her and the lapping of the sea.

After a while we finally broke apart, our heads leaning against each others, making our vision restricted to each others faces, not that we cared.

It was then that my watch beeped.

I closed my eyes. Why now? Why did some demented robot have to try and destroy the city now?

I sighed again and looked at angel apologetically.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

She looked back up at me with sympathy, "You better answer it,"

I nodded and slowly detached my hand reluctantly from hers, however I didn't let go of her body.

"What is it Norman?" I asked agitatedly.

"Master Roger," my butler said in that professional voice of his, "a Megadeus has appeared near Central Dome. The military police are en route to the scene. How would you like to proceed?"

I scowled at my watch. It's not fair. I get to kiss the woman of my life and then some guy thinks it's funny to let a Megadeus loose on the city.

"Master Roger?"

"Can't the Military Police handle it?" I sighed, "No wait, on second thought don't answer that. I'll be there soon,"

"Very well Master Roger."

I glanced sadly at the woman in my arms as the watch clicked off.

"I have to go," I sighed, "Saving the city kinda thing."

Angel smiled sadly, "I know. The Black Megadeus."

We parted reluctantly, our hands still in each others grasp as we walked back to the Griffon.

"Can I drop you off anywhere?" I asked.

She answered with a kiss.

"It's okay, I have somewhere I need to go anyway. You go save the city…again."

I smiled faintly as she walked off into the night.

"I'll see you later right?" I called after her.

She looked back, throwing a flirtatious look over her shoulder.

"You can count on it Roger Smith," she called back as she walked on, "You can count on it."

**WE HAVE COME TO TERMS**

**

* * *

**

Did you like it? did you hate it? Give me some feedback, soI can make my fics better in the future.

review please.

Dearing


End file.
